


Blue Is For Warmth

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «They’re partners. Life partners. But Jack can’t help dreaming of the day where he’ll be able to call Gabe his husband.»





	Blue Is For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I was so lucky to get to be a part of the They Loved Each Other zine and this here is my submission<3

“It’s perfect, Jack!”

His knee-jerk reaction is to tell her it’s not. He knows Ana would scold him if she heard him however, so he doesn’t say it out loud. Instead, he clears his throat and offers her a smile. “Ah, thank you, Fareeha. As per your request I made vanilla sponge cake, with several layers of buttercream filling, raspberry Chambord, and chocolate. You told me to ‘go wild’, so that’s where the blue fondant and gold pearls come from. As for something to represent you both, I used crystallized flowers as decorations. Egyptian White Lotus for you, and European Honeysuckle for your bride-to-be. Last, but not least, the handmade cake topper of you two—and your cat.”

Fareeha’s smile could possibly rival the sun right about now. “Thank you so much, Jack.”

She throws herself around Jack’s neck, hugging him tightly. It has him feeling all warm and fuzzy, but the lump in his throat is unexpected, or so he likes to think. Ana swears she knows of no man more emotional than him. Gabe agrees with her, of course. But it’s not every day the person who’s the closest thing he has to a daughter will be getting married!

“It was my pleasure. I tried my very best for you,” he replies, letting his modesty get the better of him.

There’s an elbow in his side immediately, courtesy of Ana, who has just returned from the bakery’s kitchen with their afternoon tea. “Take the compliment, _habibi_. This is my daughter's wedding cake we’re talking about here. We couldn’t have asked for anyone better to do this.”

Fareeha only laughs at her mother’s scolding. It’s a well-known dance by now. “My mother is right, as always. You truly do magic with your cakes, Jack.”

The little bell above the door tinkles merrily, and Jack smiles warmly as the second bride-to-be and her father barge into the bakery, both out of breath.

“I’m so sorry!” Brigitte wails, taking Fareeha’s hand in hers. “We were in the shop, and we got so excited when we discovered a way to boost your engine power twenty-four percent while simultaneously spending less fuel, that we forgot the time! And then traffic just had to be horrible. I’m so sorry for being late, _älskling_!”

Jack’s cheerful expression grows a bit more somber. They’re such a sweet match. Just like Ana and Sam had been. They’d been so happy together, planning for their future as a family, when Sam had been in a car accident. He didn’t make it. Fareeha had been four at the time, barely old enough to understand he was gone. Jack has tried his best over the years, becoming somewhat of an extra parental figure in her life. Ana mostly flew solo, said no one could ever replace Sam. Which Jack can relate to, if he’s being honest.

He can’t even begin to imagine a life without Gabe. His most trusted person, his anchor, the love of his life, his…partner. _Partner_. He laughs quietly to himself, shaking his head. Silly thoughts.

Ana’s ever-perceptive eyes meet his. “You’re in your head again, Jack. Want to share with me?”

“It’s stupid,” he replies, not really looking at her.

“You should tell him,” she says, sipping her tea calmly.

“It’s nothing, Ana. I’m just tired. Stayed up for too long.”

Deflection. It’s better this way. He flashes her what he thinks is a genuine smile. Luckily, she seems to have bought it, the way she returns his smile and shrugs her shoulders.

“Truly a work of art this one, Jack,” Torbjörn jovially remarks, jumping up to slap him on the back. “Our professions are like day and night, but I would still call you an engineer, my friend. Now I believe this should cover the expenses and then some.”

Torbjörn’s mechanical arm swipes across the bakery’s bank terminal, and Jack immediately does a double take. “I can’t accept this, Torbjörn. This is five times the price I quoted you!”

“Nonsense! Don’t you think for a second that I am not aware of how you undercharge! As a customer, I demand to pay you what I think your creation is worth!”

The way Torbjörn puffs out his chest is almost comical. His Swedish accent makes him sound angry too, but the goofy smile plastered onto his face is what betrays him. Behind him, Brigitte and Fareeha are breaking out in giggles.

Ana puts her hand on his shoulder, lips stretched in a triumphant grin. “You cannot win against this one, Jack.”

Jack sighs, pretending to be defeated, all while smiling fondly as he looks over his family. He laughs. “Alright, you win! Let’s get this bad boy loaded into your car, shall we?” Fareeha and Brigitte come over to help him lift the cake. He cranes his head back to look at Ana. “You’ll hold the fort and lock up when we close, yeah?”

“No worries. I believe Gabriel is just around the corner as well. We’ll manage!”

“Thanks, Ana.”

She winks in response and shoos him away, already busying herself behind the register.

* * *

The wedding ceremony is nothing short of wonderful. Fareeha is stunning in her sleek, onyx suit. Complete with a white Egyptian cotton shirt, and a marine-blue silk tie, hair up, and eyes lined with black and gold kohl. Brigitte is wearing a beautiful cream-colored dress, and her hair is loose and adorned with a blue rose flower crown. Their cat is also present, wandering about amongst the guests like she owns the place. Jack sneaks her some whipped cream while no one is watching, of course.

“Here. A little something to balance out all that sugar we’ve been having.”

Gabe appears in his peripheral vision, two delicate champagne flutes in hand. Jack shoves the last piece of wedding cake into his mouth before he gracefully accepts one.

“Care to join me outside for a bit, cariño? It’s getting way too hot in here.” Gabe grimaces, tugging on the collar of his shirt for emphasis.

“It’s because you’re so hot.” Jack replies playfully.

“Cheeky,” Gabe says, as he leads them toward the balcony.

It doesn’t matter how many years they’ve spent together. Gabe’s smile always makes Jack warm around the heart. He is stunning in his black and red suit. It’s simple yet elegant, and so _him_. It’ll make a pretty picture on their bedroom floor later…

Outside, the night is mild and refreshing. A blanket of stars litters the sky and the moon softly illuminates the garden with its dozens of cherry trees. Gabe leans against the railing, closing his eyes as he takes in the fresh night air.

“I can’t believe Reinhardt cried when Fareeha asked him to walk her down the aisle with us,” Gabe says, with a chuckle.

“He’s such a softie,” Jack snickers. “He loudly and proudly proclaimed how much of an honor it was, getting to be Fareeha’s third dad. The looks on the faces of some of the Lindholm family were priceless!”

“Can you believe it’s been twenty-five years already?” Gabe says, after a pause, looking at Jack with those warm, coffee-brown eyes.

That look always makes Jack weak in the knees. It’s so full of fondness and love. It takes him a few seconds to pinpoint what Gabe means before it dawns on him. He’s been so busy helping Fareeha plan her wedding he had actually forgotten!

“The day we met,” he says softly. “It’s today, isn’t it?”

Gabe nods. “The very day, twenty-five years ago, when an impossibly handsome man came to the café I was working in, holding the hand of a girl I assumed was his daughter.”

“I had Fareeha for the day, because Ana had exams at the university. She wanted ice cream.” Jack pauses to laugh. “But she forgot all about it when she saw the motorcycle parked on the corner.”

“There were stars in her eyes, Jack. I couldn’t _not_ tell her the motorcycle was mine, could I?” Gabe says, trying to sound innocent. “And see where that got her? Now she competes in motocross professionally.”

“Good thing she married a mechanic, then!” Gabe replies, grin impossibly wide.

“Yeah.” Jack swirls his drink thoughtfully as he looks out over the garden.

They have always been comfortable being silent together, but this time there are pinpricks of something else in the back of Jack’s head.

“Jack?” There’s something vulnerable to the way Gabe speaks his name. Something Jack cannot quite pinpoint. “Are you happy with me?”

The question takes him by surprise. He wouldn’t have stayed for twenty-five years if he wasn’t happy. He turns to Gabe, searching his face for whatever prompted that peculiar question.

“Yeah, I am,” he says.

Gabe’s smile is all warmth, all love, and Jack melts under it. “Because, Jack, I want us to continue being happy together. Preferably for the rest of our lives.”

Jack chuckles softly in response, cupping Gabe’s cheek in his hand. “Well, yeah, that’s what I thought was our grand master plan.”

Gabe covers Jack’s hand with his own. There is a deep and meaningful look in his eyes.

“Gabe?” Jack asks softly, picking up on his partner’s nervousness.

“Because, Jack,” Gabe says, lowering Jack’s hand to hold it over his heart. “From the very first time I saw you, I knew you were something special. For starters, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on. You’re a softie, and sometimes you cry about the silliest of things, but it’s actually endearing as fuck, and a good quality to have because you, together with Ana, have raised a very kind, smart, and kickass daughter.” Gabe pauses briefly, admiring Jack’s cute little blush. “You are a very intelligent man, kind, compassionate, and just…” Gabe sighs dreamily, clutching Jack’s hand tighter to his chest. “You’re fucking perfect, Jack. You do whatever you set your mind to, and you succeed. LA’s best baker anyone?” Jack snorts softly at that, but doesn’t protest. It’s no use with Gabe. Gabe takes his other hand in his and brings it up to his mouth to kiss it. “What I am trying to say, Jack, or rather ask, is—” he pauses again.

Jack’s heart is beating rapidly in his chest, and his mouth feels dry.

“We should have done this way earlier, but the universe always has a plan I suppose. So _cariño_ , I am yours in body and in soul, and I’d like to be yours in name, as well. Jack Morrison, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Jack should scold him for proposing at someone else’s wedding, but they’re the only ones on the balcony, and they’ve never been traditional people anyway. He lets out a shaky breath, already feeling tears on his cheeks. He will be able to call Gabe his actual husband now.

He closes the distance between them and leans in to kiss Gabe, whispering against his lips. “Yes. I love you, Gabe.”

“I love you, _mi sol_ ,” Gabe whispers in response, deepening their kiss from a mere brush of lips to something much more soulful and passionate.

They go inside again, just in time to join the brides in the wedding waltz.

Standing on the sidelines with a drink in her hand, Ana elbows Reinhardt and winks.

The older gentleman squints to spot the pair on the dancefloor. “Did he do it?”

“That dreamy look on Jack’s face says it all!”

Reinhardt chuckles and puts an arm around Ana, who leans in and sighs contently as she watches Jack and Gabriel dance together. These two… _they loved each other_ , and they would continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my writing please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!💙  
> I'm an author, I love that shit!
> 
> I live on Twitter these days, pop in and say hi: https://twitter.com/QueerWrath or https://twitter.com/CoreyCatnip


End file.
